Cirque Du Vampires
by Talking-Rock
Summary: So Darren goes to Cross academy. But he goes with the humans, not the vamps. Mr. Tiny may be playing a part...but youd have to read to find out. Kaname is supicious, but he's not saying anything.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters from Cirque Du Freak or Vampire Knight. Though sometimes, that would be cool….**

Mr. Cresply had finally woke up from his mid-morning nap; we had been staying in a motel on the outskirts of some country side road. He had gone crazy the last couple days, using the hotel Wi-Fi like the world was going to end tomorrow. I had always thought Mr. Crepsly was against the use of modern day technology. Guess I was wrong.

Something had seemed strange that morning when he had finally waken up, he seemed, and dare I say, hyper. It was strange, even to my normal agenda.

"So Darren, I have great news" Mr. Crepsly said, a huge grin, or something that represented a grin. His multiple scars got in the way, making it look grotesque. "I found a school…"

"You can't be serious, remember my last experience at a school. It was horrible, I was so behind it was actually kind of scary. There's no way you can _make_ me go either." I groaned, I had been tired lately and had a decline in blood. I sounded like a two year old who wanted something desperately.

"Darren, don't whine, you are a vampire prince. We may be vampires, but we have manners. As I had been saying, I had found a school mentioned by many other vampires. This school may be located in Japan…. But it is for vampires. The headmaster Cross has agreed to set up a school over in the states, it's a student exchange program of sorts. There way of handling thing over there, are well different then our ways. There will be two different classes, the day and night classes. You will attend the day classes with the humans. The night class consists of only vampires."

"So….I'll be going to a vampire school, but with humans? That makes no sense."

Sighing Mr. Crepsly replied. "I need to go to Cirque Du Freak; they are in desperate need of actors. I don't want to bring you and Mr. Tiny has been asking for Harkat, and this would be a great opportunity for you. You cannot be with the vampires because of conflict, separate kingdoms with feuds I guess is how you can look at it."

I didn't totally agree, but Mr. Crepsly probably just wanted a break and this was his way of masking it. "Sure I'll go."


	2. chapter 2

I so don't own any of the characters from cirque du freak nor do I from vampire knight, its rather depressing if you ask me. The chaps May be short, but I try!!!

I sat in a room filled with Japanese teenagers and the few assorted brits and other students of other origins that I didn't know of due to lack of an education. I was older then all of them, this was crazy.

I kept on receiving stares from all the other students, probably from scars due to my trials. I didn't try to make friends, they all seemed prim and proper with their uniforms, but I guess looks can be deceiving.

I looked around lazily, there was this one guy, he looked creepy. He had this icy star, that was aimed at the back of my head. I tensed up and turned around slowly. His hair was light and his skin was pale. I automatically thought _vampire_, I had to remind myself of the night class. This girl was sitting next to him, she looked exhausted, her hair was darker then his.

I then noticed this weird symbol that was sowed on to their uniform, there was time to worry about that later. The guy was still staring at me, did he know about me, it wasn't possible, Mr. Crepsly had said no one except for Headmaster Cross .

"Zero, are you going to watch our new student or pay attention to the lesson for once. Yuki try to pay attention this isn't your nap time." The teacher told the weird student.

His name was Zero…. It wasn't pronounced like the number, I'm going to have serious issues in Japan. Who was Yuki, I had no idea how to determine gender with there names.

After a particularly long and boring class on who knows what, I was approached by the girl who had been sitting next to Zero.

"Hi I'm Yuki, I'm part of the displinary team, and so is Zero. I'm sorry about Zero earlier, he kind of paranoid about….Never mind."She yawned and continued "sorry, I have to try to keep the day class from the night class, it's very tiring." And with that she walked away "Maybe I'll see you later."

I was all the more confused now, why was Zero paranoid about something, there was always the possibility they knew about vampires…but why wouldn't I have been told, are we going back to the separate kingdoms with feuds thing?


	3. Chapter 3

_**You have no idea how excited I get every time I see a review! It's been a long time, I knows. I'll try to start updating every week from now on.**_  
_**Disclaimer: I (rather unfortunately) don't own Vampire Knight, or Cirque du Freak. (Darn should of got those transcripts in faster ;) )**_

Sighing I jumped out of my window in the boys dormitory.

Landing with a soft thump on the wet ground, I could hear the voices of the other male students. They all decided to blow the night off goofing around like idiots. No matter how tempted I had been to join in with them, to feel like a normal student I declined and walked off to my room. Making up some absurd excuse about being behind and a father that would bit my head off if I were to fail the first semester.

That one boy, Zero, had really started to creep me out. His deadly stares, the unforgiving feeling that surrounded him. The hostility in his eyes.

He knew something, and I wanted to find out what. Not now though, I was on a mission.

I had been feeling rather low on blood lately; my mission was a rather bland one. Find a person, stalk them till there alone and unexpecting, strike out, take some blood, then leave before anyone noticed.

All so simple.

I scaled the gates easily that protected the school from outside horrors. Yet they kept enclosed beings so horrible, it was almost more like a cage, not a form of protection.

Strolling down the mid-night city, my mind was swimming with so many thoughts. WHY WHY WHY was screaming through my brain as I tried to lose myself in something else. I then saw her; she was this...this...flawless beauty I guess. Her dark long hair trailed behind her, dark skin that matched her equally dark eyes.

I stared for awhile before she almost frantically broke into a sprint down into an alley way.

Feeling a sudden burst of chivalry, I followed her down the alley, thugs, and mobbers. Anyone could be down that particular alleyway.

This death corridor was extremely dark; appearing dense and eerie as I cautiously strolled into it.

I didn't want to be like one of those idiots you always see in horror movies that yell 'hello' down the ominous corridor. I had lived through to many of those.

Calmly I paced down the cement floor, whistling to look like I knew where I was going, like hell I did.

-------

Pacing uncomfortably through Headmaster Cross' office, Kaname softly growled.

He could sense a level E attack.

"WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Kaname practically screamed as he dramatically hit the headmaster's desk. Papers flew around like little white birds, fluttering to the ground.

"I could ask you the same question." Headmaster Cross whispered in one of those few moments he was serious.

Kaname then began to gather his emotions, trying to set himself into his usual cool, mysterious mood. "Just...just leave Yuki out of this, my suspicions. She doesn't need to know about this." Kaname briskly said, trying to mask how he really felt at the moment. It was almost as if a pot had been boiling, and just spilled over with white hot bubbling water.

He turned stiffly and opened the door towards the corridor. Kaname turned towards the stairs so he could leave. He was right, he was sure of that. Something was going on at Cross Academy and the Vampire Council hadn't been warned about it.

At that moment, Kaname made it his soul purpose to find out what was wrong.

-------

Yuki sat on her bed as she took in the conversation she had overheard. It mostly consisted of Kaname yelling at headmaster...about some threat? Must be Kaname being paranoid again, he had those days sometimes. Headmaster only softly responded to all the harsh yelling and verbal abuse. As far as Yuki was concerned, everything was fine at the academy, none of the lovesick fan girls had gone over on the obsession meter, and no level E's had penetrated the school. It all seemed as normal as things could get.

Aido had seemed slightly antsy, but he had just been requested to go to visit his grandfather, nothing big there.

Maybe it had something to do with the new kid. Darren had been his name right?

It was probably nothing to worry about, nothing at all.

As Yuki slowly drifted off, she couldn't shake a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So two chapters in one week, impressive on my standards ;). Please read and review, I try to respond to each review. AND I LUV AIDO!**_  
_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Vampire Knight or Cirque du Freak :(**_

a sudden flash of bright light, soft groaning escapes my lips.

As I roll over, I vaguely recognize where I am, Headmaster Cross' office. Zero sulks at me in a chair, why's he here?

We sit there for awhile, just staring at each other. I don't want to ask him anything, he looks as if he would chew my head off.

Yuki then bursts through the doors, "HE'S AWAKE, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!?!?" she then began fussing around like an old mother hen. Wincing I sit up, putting slight pressure on a throbbing wrist.

I'm lying on a ragged dull couch that might explain the cramp in my back. Yuki stops and stares at me, Zero staring at Yuki. I still have so many questions, a lot more now considering where I am.

"What-what happened last night?" I manage to question. The pain isn't unbearable; I had just been coddled lately on how much pain I've had to endure. My body wasn't use to it. It also wasn't one of the more major questions pounding through out my head, just the first one I managed to word.

"You don't remember any of it does you." Yuki whispered softly as she continues picking up random junk that's lying around.

"He shouldn't, now should he?" Zero retorted, not giving me any time to respond.

"I know that." Yuki quickly snapped back, "I was just wondering."

"Can you just answer my question?" I dare to ask.

"I...I don't know to tell you the truth." Yuki answered.

"You know you can't, and you better not tell him, we're not sure on any of this. Its council business, keep your nose out Yuki." Zero responded to Yuki, he seemed to only register her.

"I think he should know it did happen to him."

"You are not getting involved with the council; I refuse to let you do that."

Huffing, Yuki left the room, slamming the door behind her. Turning to me, Zero had this icy stare on his face, unforgiving and deadly.

"I have to protect her; I can't let her be harmed. If she were harmed in any way, I wouldn't be able to help myself; I...might have to...hurt myself." His face had been twisted into a harsh sneer; his hair had fallen in front of his eyes. "I've already caused her enough pain. If I ever expect you've harmed Yuki...."

Soft quick steps could be heard down the hall way.

Turning sharply, Zero began to ask, "Are you a...." he was cut off by the sudden slam of the door against the wall.

"My dear Darren, it was so horrible what happened last night. I wish it had never been done! I mourn for you!" a strange teenage boy flounced into the room, his hair was light and blonde, looking as if he purposefully made it look messy. He was wearing the uniform of a night student.

It took all of my strength not to sneer at him.

Sighing Zero looks up at him, "Your not suppose to be here vice president. Classes are in session."

Winking the vampire responded "My dear Zero, I decided to take a break from classes today, a day to visit an ailing friend."

"You don't know me though...." I asked shakily.

Laughing the new vampire responded "I guess you are right in the matter you don't know who I am, but I know your name to be Darren. I am Aido, vice president of the night class. You of course may call me Idol as all my fans do."

....Aido has serious issues. Why...why would I call him idol?? Am I just some excuse for him to get out of class?? He seems _way _too self-consumed.

"I can call you _what_?" I asked, my mouth gaping at him.

"Idol, it just seems...to I don't know flow." staring at my mouth, still gawped open, "It is very rude you know to stare at people, even if they aren't as gorgeous or as smart as me."

"And why would I call you Idol?" I begin to sit up more, resting on two wrists instead of one.

"Like I already said, _all _my fans do."

"You think _I am _a fan of _yours_." I scoffed at him.

"Most day class students are, so I assumed."

I swung my legs over the edge of the couch, wincing as pain quickly shot up my leg. Zero was having a field day with this; it was hard for him to keep a straight face.

"Well considering how long I've known who you are...."

"I guess it is still a little too soon, I can wait though." Just as randomly, Aido walked out of the room.

Looking at Zero I asked "What was that?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque du Freak...or Vampire Knight**_  
_**This chapter's kind of weird compared to the other ones....Just warning you ahead of time. Not to mention REALLY short, sorry!**_

Glaring at the dimly lit room, Kaname was plotting.

He would find out what was going on.

He must know everything about the strange happenings.

Who was this Darren person, he was so different, something about him wasn't right....

The council didn't know, Kaname was sure of that. His mind was clouded with so many pounding thoughts, each crashing through his skull like a out of control train.

_Maybe I should just forget about all of this. _One of the pounding ideas screamed very loudly in his head. It was quickly replaced by, _I must protect Yuki._

_That level E attack_ he then thought _was linked._

Darren must be the level E, it all made sense. Wouldn't the Headmaster know if there was a new vampire? If so why would he be in with the day class?

No one should know. If possible, Kaname would take the boy out himself.

Or help him, too defy the council more so then he already had.

Being a pureblood, he had the power to do things like that. Better to use the power bestowed upon him while he could.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque du Freak...or Vampire Knight**_  
_**my disclaimer shall now remain the same!! If this chappies weird its cause this is what you get when you mix me with a two hour school delay and YouTube!!**_

I sat on the couch softly caressing my pounding head, a major headache was coming.

Zero still sat in his little corner, still smirking about my little encounter with Aido, or otherwise formally known as 'Idol'.

The Headmaster had called ahead saying he would be here any second, I was holding out in fear he would be like Aido.

Yuki had come by again, she must have heard about my encounter with...'idol'. She stood in the doorway, hips jutting to one side and smiled as she looked at me. She just resumed picking stuff up, then she went over to Zero and talked to him a bit.

After awhile they both burst out laughing.

My face was still burning from the embarrassment.

The door cracked open a bit, and then a chipper looking middle aged man entered the room. _Oh God_ I silently thought to myself in horror. Chipper and this school, are a bad combination.

His hair was pulled back into a pony tail, reminding me of a biker. He was wearing what I think was some sort of formal uniform.

Almost comically he went over to me and laid a hand on my forehead. "Oh my, you seem to have a fever!" I just stared up at him, so confused.

"We must take care of you!" The Headmaster exclaimed. "Yuki go out and get some cold wet towels." He was acting rather fatherly.

Then something hit me, the sudden memorization of a REALLY important fact, he knew what I was. He was the only mortal, being, in this whole country, most likely continent that knew who I was.

If I Mr. Crepsley could trust this man with that information, I should be able to trust him with my well being.

Sighing I laid down on the dingy couch, "Do you know what happened last night?"

The mood almost changed instantly.

Turning to look at me, the Headmaster told Zero to go get Yuki, and then he said, "We need to talk."

_**So, did I spell Mr. Crepsleys name right this time? I can't go to a library right now so....Did you's like it or not?? REVIEW PLEASE, I think this chapter was kinda bad.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque du Freak...or Vampire Knight**_  
**_I made one mistake last chapter, that's why I had to repost it. Plot related, not grammatical because I probably made a billion of those errors._**

Yuki slowly entered the room with Zero in tow. She was holding a limp, wet washcloth, a worried look on her face. Zero's face though was still stone hard, set in one mode.

The Headmaster was rubbing his temples, "Please, all of you sit down." Yuki slowly sat down on a chair in front of the Headmasters desk, Zero slumped into his chair in the corner.

The air was stiff; everyone was staring at the Headmaster in anticipation of what he was going to say. I was praying to a god I didn't even believe in he wouldn't tell them who I was.

"I am perfectly aware of what's been going on in the academy; it's all become a big mess. Before I tell you three what has been happening, let me say my intentions were good. To further my purpose of...of uniting the vampire community and the human world." This was al complete news to me. I mean shouldn't I have been told the man in charge of this loony bin of a school himself was crazy! Crazy in the sense he would actually think vampires and humans could possibly coexist together.

Yuki and Zero didn't seem fazed by any of this at all. Now I feel out of this 'loop'.

"I didn't mean for _any _of this to happen, I just wanted to help promote peace. Like I said, my intentions were good, to better everything. But the secrets we're all keeping and the parts everyone is unwillingly playing has had a huge affect." sighing, he started to walk in circles. "Most of these 'secrets' I don't feel comfortable talking about, they are things that need to be revealed at later dates and times." I was almost overcome with joy, "But others need to be told right now." and in an instance it was gone again.

This whole little spiel made me realize something, Yuki and Zero know about vampires. They have also known this whole time, but they don't know about me, right?

"I feel that right now is the perfect time to tell all of you, Darren is from vampire blood. And Darren needs to know, Zero is a vampire as well. You two are similar, you both were turned. Different reasons, yes Darren I know why you were turned, a noble cause indeed. Zero can speak of the terms on how he was turned at another time, if he thinks it is necessary."

...This...information was like a sudden blow to the head. So much for praying, maybe believing played a role. It made me wonder how Yuki played into all of this. She must have some connection.

xxx Yuki pov xxx

So he did have something to do with everything. A vampire.... Wow.

Yuki was glad that the Headmaster didn't mention her ties to the vampire community, better to just leave that alone. Maybe it was some sort of fatherly concern that forced the Headmaster from revealing her past....

Or maybe it was completely irrelevant to what was happening.

This was beginning to unnerve Yuki, that horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach was back, and worse than ever.

xxx Zero's pov xxx

_Great, _Zero thought quietly to himself. _Another friggin vampire I gotta watch over. _Reaching for the Rose gun, his hand stopped mid-way.

_Wait...he must be bringing some sort of chaos to the vampire society. Maybe a war...something I can help stop my suffering, get lost in. Sweet...._

His hand continued towards the gun, happily he grasped it and began swinging it on a pale long finger. Smirking to himself as he sunk slowly into the cushions of his pale red chair. _Something where I can show Kaname whose better...._

_**Yet another chapter up! First time at Zero's pov :)!!!! (And you so should review!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**As you most likely can guess, I own Cirque du Freak and not Vampire Knight....GOTCHA! I don't! Own either!**_

xxx Headmasters pov xxx

A migraine was beginning to vex him, a terrible one. All the children seemed to be lost in their own made up wonder worlds.

Giving them a second more to process whatever it was they were thinking, he then continued.

"The story I'm about to tell you is a great tale. I trust you will all believe me.

"Vampires have been around for a great time. Most likely since the beginning of creation. While there are creatures that love and care, humans, there must be also creature's cold and cruel, vampires, to create an equal balance of powers. More in the beginning, vampires would only take the lives of animals, killing them after a feed to put them out of horrid pain. Humans accepted this fait openly. Coexistence between the two different worlds was manageable. This was indeed a time of peace.

"Over time, a group of vampires begin to break from this peaceful world. They had there own ideas on killing. Much like the vampaneze Darren Shan has confronted many times. They decided as long as humans were the weaker link, they should take the advantage. As many vampires agreed with this new philosophy, twice as many disagreed. But the vampaneze type group stuck with their ideas, terrorizing villages scaring humans into worshipping their god like qualities and superiority. In fear many humans tried to become more like this new group of monsters. Meat was cooked rarely, eaten at ever meal. Beauty was a new found ritual that was practiced by all the important individuals. It was like a silent race for life. And the new group of vampires loved it. Taking it a step forward, they then began attacking humans.

"The new realization that humans could be turned into vampires was like a match to a flame. All the common citizens would flock to the vampires, begging to be turned. These humans wanted a better life, a powerful life. Then reckless killing sprees began. Turned vampires couldn't stand the power coursing through their veins, so they began losing their minds, dropping to what we now know them as Level E's. Humans tried to hide in the dark as they knew it was because of the vampires. This started the middle ages. Powerful vampires acted like puppeteers, they controlled who had power, and who was so low on the social pyramid, and they had no reason to live. And this all went on, none of stopping, for hundreds of years.

"And like most great moments in history, a rebellion started. A group otherwise known as Vampire Hunters. They started calming the power the rouge vampires had obtained. After a great many years and civil wars later. Peace was obtained again. And the vampire's once great glory was erased from everything. A few loop holes appear now and then. Lost civilizations and such. The powers were still there though. They split vampaneze to the west and a group of sadistic vampires that turn just for the sake of creating Level E vampires stayed in Europe and Asia. Over the hundreds of years, anger has been boiling in the minds of the once great vampire powers."

Not wanting to involve these...these kids for a while, Kaien stopped. Lowering his gaze he thought about his orders and continued.

"Now their planning a revolt." It came out as a whisper. Shocked filled Yuki's face instantly. Darren face turned ghost pale. Zero stared ahead, eyes glazed over.

"Darren, you were attacked the other night in an alley way. A level C vampire who was meeting a Vampaneze general caught you. It was their begining faze. They were waiting knowing you would only drink if necessary. They wanted to attack you. Trying to make you turn sides in a war you didn't even know about yet. Yuki helped you by just happening to find you after I suggested a stroll past the shops. Zero was out buying bread for me, and saw Yuki freaking out about you being passed out. It was all planned out. You will see how most of what's happened in the past few months has played a part."

_**How'd you like it? I've been on fire lately with my updates XD, anyways I got a new poll up, you should vote on it. It's about new Darren Shan one-shot ideas I've been having.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_***Sigh* Must we make me sad yet again, I don't own any of the genius from Cirque Du Freak or Vampire Knight.**_

A _war? _

I knew the vampaneze had been part of something big; I wasn't really big on how vampires came to the Americas.

"So you mean to tell me that I'm part of this...circus?" That's all I could think of. It was a horrible pun; I wasn't trying to be a smart ass.

"I guess you could put it that way. Mr. Tiny had planned it that way from the start." Headmaster Cross replied.

Ahh, Mr. Tiny the creepy little man with the yellow suit always scared me. Of course he played a part.

"Then that means...Mr. Crepsley knew the whole time." The last part was a whisper. I couldn't imagine why in the world he would put me in this type of danger. My mentor, maybe he was as cold as I thought.

xxx Yuki pov xxx

Yuki was trying hard not to cry.

There wasn't much that made her cry, but it was all falling apart.

And the blood was back. Like that one time in the bathroom, her eye sight was clotted with red thick liquid.

She could smell it, the scent filling her lungs with its sickly sweet aroma. Her eyes were watering in fear. She wanted it, yet repelled it.

Grateful to be sitting, Yuki clutched the arm of the chair, trying to make it go away. It would go away. It would go away. It would go aw...._Thump._

xxx Zero's pov xxx

_OH ho ho, Darren's a vampire. Maybe he is worth something after all._

A malicious grin spread across his face, he covered it with the sleeve of his uniform, like he was wiping something off his upper lip.

The grin disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

With a quick _thump, _Yuki was on the floor.

Breathing, but limp and not moving.

His heart was caught in his throat, _Yuki._

A lump that was growing bigger and bigger. Maybe it would suffocate him.

That fool Darren was just sitting there, wide eyed mouth open. _Yet again I could be wrong._

Stalking over to where Yuki was laying, Zero scooped her up and walked out the office. _This place was getting to stuffy anyways._

_**Author Note time XD: So yeah, I'm perfectly aware that**_ _** Yuki is a vampire and Zero's sworn on the whole killing thing, but....I like that pairing and I'm just saying its before all this (clarification I knows). Not that their a pairing 'cause I suck BIG time on romance, ever heard of Wolf shine? I thought not. I read the manga; I don't watch the anime so I'm kind of behind. But the great friends I have told me what the ending was, or what's happened so far. **_

_**Anyways, my poll is neck and neck with...three votes, two unique voters. PLEASE VOTE!**_

_**I just want to say this; I looked the other day, on the second page of reviews! I never thought I would get past the first half page! I was so excited, almost started hyperventilating**____**with joy O.o... So thank you oh so much anyone who's reviewed!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I so know where this is going, as I've said...nine times now? I don't own any of the characters I have been using from Ciruqe Du Freak or Vampire Knight....STOP MAKING ME SAD!!!!**_

School would be starting in a couple hours; I sullenly started towards my room.

Yes, I was worried about Yuki, but that's about as far as my feelings went towards her. Feeling like an idiot, I continued walking down a white on white ensemble of concrete slabs.

I was feeling really jittery, I swear it was like I was five again and afraid of the dark.

Reaching the boys dormitory, I heard something rustle in the bushes. I quickened my pace until I reached the door, slammed it open and practically ran inside. Snickering, a few boys that were gathered around a little table looked up at me.

"Something a matter?" One of the boys asked snidely. He was most likely a second year, not to mention about two heads taller then me.

"Yeah sure I'm fine." I was shaking really hard, looking as much as the idiot I felt like.

"Really, cause ya know, the boogie monster comes out this time of night." he was obviously trying to get his friends to laugh, in response he got a few snickers.

"Really? That's great." I didn't care; I wanted him off my back.

"Hey, you're that new kid...Darren, right? Seriously man, if your scared you should have someone escort you around. I think my five year old sister is brave enough." Of course, he got a few howls of laughter out of that, it wasn't even funny!

"Yeah, really, at least she'll come in handy when you need it." Was that an insult? I am pretty horrible at witty comebacks.

Before they could beat me up I ran upstairs, flew into my dorm room and locked my door. No need to make a scene.

As I curled underneath the comforter of my bed, I began to panic. Maybe their in league with the vampaneze, set out to drink my blood leaving me dry and lifeless as they and their companions take over the human world all because I was pompous? Or they were human who desperately wanted to become a vampire, so they were promised to be turned if they turned me into the higher generals, would they then be turned. But only to relieve afterwards the fate they would be tied to? Turning crazy and full of blood lust? Possible half-vampires like me that hate the vampire who tuned them, learned about the 'revolt' by secret double Japanese vampire agents who came to the Americas in search of new recruits?

Or I was losing my mind and needed to shut up before I started hyperventilating. Seriously, I could take things a little too far sometimes.

_**I...I really don't know where that came from. I thought Darren could use some sort of paranoia in his life. Any who...my e-mail has decided to hate MY EVER LOVIN GUTS!! Ya know how you get an e-mail when someone sends you a message, or reviews/favorites/alerts? Well, I hadn't gotten one in awhile nor had any of my friends emailed me, so I looked at my account and started fiddling around. Then I saw TWO new reviews my idiotic e-mail hadn't told me about. So its official I hate it. I'm pretty sure though I fixed the problem *explosion in background* OH MY GOD IT FREAKIN EXPLODED, jk though I think I fixed the issue.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I still don't own Cirque Du Freak or Vampire Knight.**_  
_**OH AND I WROTE A NEW ONE-SHOT ABOUT EVRA VON, if its not the one that one of you three people who did vote, vote for, pm me and I MIGHT write another one *nudge nudge hint hint!***_

Yuki was fine, a little shaken but fine. She had refused to tell him what happened, _Stubborn as a freakin mule. A mule with.... _The door to his dorm room slammed open. A breeze colder than a nor'easter snow storm blasted in as Zero lifted his hand to protect his face.

A pissed off Kaname stood in the doorway. _Shit._

It was a truly terrifying sight, a pure blood vampire that still had its mind, a keepsake it would never lose and a future level E staring at each other. Ones eyes filled with confusion, the other with blood lust.

_Come on little pureblood, wanna fight? _Thought Zero as he began to stand up, trying to keep his face cold and solemn no matter how hard he felt like smiling.

Kaname slowly entered the room, his eyes where glazed over and his hand was clutching something small in his right hand.

Zero began grabbing for where the Bloody Rose gun should be. He was left groping at thin air. Frantically looking around, he saw his vampire gun.

On the other side of the room on his nightstand.

_Crap, crude, fucking shit, why the freakin hell is it over there! _

Kaname looked at Zero with his watery eyes, expressionless face. "You will die." said a voice that wasn't really Kanames, but strangely familiar.

Zero really hadn't been scared, there was nothing to be scared of, Kaname was in one of his 'must protect Yuki' moods, and Zero was the outlet.

Walking over, a malicious grin spread over Kanames as he brandished what was in his hand, a gleaming knife, sharpened to a glistening point.

Fine, Zero would take him in one-to-one combat.

Kaname lunged at him; Zero was beginning to go in to a defensive pose when he froze. Every muscle in his body stopped working as Kaname landed on top of his motionless body.

The dagger was in the air, getting ready to plunge into Zeros heart as Kaname whispered what he already said "You will die."

Zero was then standing beside the scene, watching the spitting image of him stab a lifeless body with silver hair, over and over and over and....

Sitting up to fast, Zero was covered in a cold sweat as he tried to slow his frantic breaths_. It was just a dream, a weird and very freaky dream, but a dream._

**_So how did you like it? I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'll try to update more often now! Hope you have a great new year! (I feel hyper! ~!!!!~! ~! ~! ~~~ Squiggly line!!~~~)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**So as we all can see I don't own ANY of this, it's all an illusion to confuse the crap out of all of us! On with the story....**_

Yuki was shaking underneath her bed comforter as tears slowly dripped off her chin. The wet stains from that where pooling around her pillow as she turned on to her other side.

_This isn't happening. _But of course it was, the blood was there, her sanity wasn't.

She feared for her mind.

There was no way she could explain ay of this to the school nurse, she was afraid to tell Zero anything, he already had to much to worry about....

It would be much better to keep this all to herself. No one else would have to worry.

She couldn't possibly lose her mind, everything would be fine.

xxxxxx

It was an opaque dark. She couldn't even see her own hand as she held it in front of her face. No matter, the promise of blood was near. A sense of giddy delight filled her small heart as she fought back a smile.

Everything was going to work out.

The Vampaneze had agreed, to their plan. Let them have the regular vampire's oh-so-precious pure blood, and the Vampaneze could have all the human blood they could possibly want, as well as the half-blood Darren Shan.

She really didn't see how one half-blood out of the possible millions could be so important. Mentally shrugging to herself, she continued down the long hallway. It had a sterile smell that clogged her sinuses as she groped in front of her for the shoulder of her guide. She landed her mark and sighed with relief. It really was a miracle anyone could see in this lack of light.

From the sudden touch, the man in front of her flinched and started pacing faster down the corridor. She quickened her steps to match his, or at least stay close enough to keep her hand on his shoulder.

A sudden blaze of light blinded her as she held her hand above her eyes to create some sort of visor. Glaring through the sudden change in lighting, she was able to place where she was now. Damn that guy was good. He had managed to take her to the most well hid room in their underground facility that it was really the cause of most deaths in newbie's.

If one was late for a meeting with the lord, then one must be put to death.

Going down on to one knee, she bowed so her long black hair was sweeping the floor. One must show respect for the lord, or one must be put to death.

A booming voice came from over head, "Is this the one I seek?"

A chorus of solemn ayes came in after a few seconds. If one is to not answer the lord, one must be put to death.

Daring to venture her eyes from their spot staring at the ground, she saw the flowing robes of her lord spilling off the edge of a golden throne. The deep purple of the robes proved of his high stature in society, the throne symbolized his importance between her people. Quickly she adverted her gaze back to the ground. One must not look at the lord without being spoken to, or one must be put to death.

"This is the one then. The one who I asked to capture the Darren Shan so he may be presented to our brothers the Vampaneze...and failed with our own general after suspected foul play from the other side. None the less, your failure weighs heavily on my reputation." Her eyes widened in fear, there was only one real way this was going. "As much as this may pain some of you, killing such a high ranking colleague, you must do as I command, a stake through the heart will be fine."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as death became a reality. She thought herself invincible, but a simple sentence was her death.

_**^^, I finally updated! Sorry for the wait, as you can see, I just went through a severe Harry Potter obsession and am just starting to pick up the pieces.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nothing is what I own!**_

Bursting through the door with a flourished and rather dramatic, _bang, _stood Aido. his normally messy and disarranged hair was even more so. Looking around the room, he saw all the normal human girls and put on that cute half-grin of his that always made them drool. God, I got to get out more.

He talked in a low whisper into the ear of the teacher who glanced up for a brief second then announced, "Yuki, Zero and Darren, the headmaster wants to see you." before resuming shuffling through a large stack of papers.

The three of us stood as our chairs scrapped across the floor and followed the dramatic vampire out the door. My little episode last night was replaying through my head at fast-forward, I'm expecting one of the guys from the table to jump out in full monster garb. Luckily so far, the only thing dangerous was how close I've come to wetting myself within the past couple hours.

Smirking, Aido whispered boo as I passed him. For a vampire, he was well informed.

The walk to the headmaster's office was quick and short. No one talking, the only sound was our shoes echoing off the hallway walls.

Aido opened the door to the headmasters before anyone else could reach it, gesturing for each of us to enter.

Sitting in one of those over sized stuffed chairs was the girl from the alley way.

With sullen eyes she looked up for a second, her face was grey with deep purple circles around her eyes. A dramatic change from the last time I saw her, realizing right there she had been the vampire from the alleyway.

With her lips barely moving, a almost inaudible whisper came out "Their coming."

_**So yeah, I've managed to scare the crap out of myself. Right now no one else is awake, there's no sounds, no lights on, and this creepy YouTube video keeps on playing in my head. So frightened. I plan on finishing in a couple chapters so.... (I own nothing and for every person that doesn't review, a helpless bunny is put in danger I know peoples look at this story, the question just is do they review?)**_


	14. Chapter 14

I am very aware this is aginst the rules, but what can I say I'm a rebel at heart :P.

This is just a note so y'all know. I am afraid I cannot continue with this story. I was really getting into it and had great ideas and all, but I just cant do it. I guess I don't have the inspiration anymore. If anyone wants to within the next week tell me if you would like to adopt. I am aware no one probably wants to; it's just that or else I will delete it. Giving you all the possible options.

Thanks to anyone that has read/reviewed/alerted and what not; I am just trying to manage the amount of fics I have posted. Thank you thank you thank you! This was my first post on this site, and it almost pains me to delete it but I feel like I need to.

And may I repeat, thank you!


End file.
